Bleach fanfiction: renjiXoc
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: In a future bleach Renji meets Ichigo and Rukia's daughter Haiti Kurosaki who has soulreaper powers and quincy powers since Masaki is a quincy, Haiti got her powers from her. This story is a Bleach fanfiction: renjiXoc and ichiXruki will progress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: HAITI KUROSAKI

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Bleach fan fiction: renjiXoc and ichiXruki

Renji couldn't believe Ichigo got Rukia pregnant the woman that he loved. When he saw the two together they were at each others throats always fighting to believe they were going to get married, that they loved each other. Renji isolated himself from people all together. Ichigo and Rukia lived happily raising their child, Renji only found out by his taicho that it was girl and that her name was Haiti. Renji still kept himself isolated working that all he focused on killing Hollows. Years have passed and Renji had gone to the world of the living to kill an adulcha that had appeared. The hollow was on the edges of Karakura town in the forest close to some temples. Renji saw a girl with orange hair and violet eyes staring at the hollow with a grin in her face. The girl had a bow and shot a blue arrow of reatsu to the hollow she appeared on top of a tree dogging an attack from another hollow and shot another arrow at the hollow making its mark on the Hollow's mask. Renji then saw a monkey hollow on the trees readying himself to attack the young teen. Renji grabbed his zanpakuto and used flash step and killed the hollow before it lunged at the young girl. The girl's eyes widen to see Renji.

"Haiti!" Someone screamed. Renji recognized that voice and out came a middle aged Uruyu Ishida

"Renji!" Uruyu said shocked, the girl ran to Uruyu.

"Uncle Uruyu you totally missed it."She said excitingly

"This soul reaper was awesome I didn't see that hollow." She said happily, she still had some adrenaline, she respectfully bowed to Renji "Thank you."

She said and it brought happiness to see that smile he smiled back which only encouraged her to grin even wider.

"Common' Haiti your Tou-san would be worried." Uruyu said graving her shoulder and leading her out of the forest.

"I hope I could see you again soul reaper." Haiti waved back showing a big smile.

"Just don't die until I meet you again."

He teased the girl whom turned and gave him a scold, his smile drooped when she turned around and left, the scold on her face let him remember of another orange head, he opened the seicimon and entered the prince world he thought long and hard. Was that Rukia's daughter? he wasn't sure that Rukia's daughter's name was Haiti, but this Haiti had Quincy powers, in the Quincy war he had been told that Ichigo's mom was a Quincy and that Uruyu and Ichigo where cousins so now there was no doubt in his mind that Haiti was Ichigo's and Rukia's kid.

Uruyu walked back to the his mansion where his father Ryuken was teaching his kids to shoot arrows when he saw Haiti coming closer with her Quincy clothes all dirty he gave her a scold in which she ignored and walked to Uruyu's oldest son Aido who was a hybrid like her. They both had Quincy and soul reaper bloodlines, Uruyu had married Nemu Kurotsuchi and had two kids Aido the oldest and Mai the youngest of 10. Aido was 14 and Haiti 16 tough she acted very bubbly like her Auntie O a.k.a. Orihime Ciffer. It was quite shocked for everybody that Ulquilorra Ciffer was alive, but more surprising that he loved Orihime. It was quite a shock ... what am I saying it was a big surprise to everybody that the 4th Espada was alive and that he was a fricken good Guy, though he still had some of his cold personality a least he didn't think as anyone as trash anymore. Haiti on the other hand loved the Ciffer house hold if Ichigo let her visit she was more bubbly than usual when she went to visit.

"So what happened?" Asked Ryuken as he came closer.

Uruyu sighted," Haiti went to go fight the hollows when I went to go end the adulcha. The adulcha was controlling other hollows and when Haiti came closer they went for her."

" I felt a soul reaper nearby who was it?" Asked Ryuken

"Renji Abarai."

"The fukataicho of the 6th division?" Ryuken asked. Uruyu nodded.

Haiti was listening and a plan was formulating in her head as she heard the information from the Ishida's.

So Renji... Haiti thought she went back to teasing Aido she couldn't wait until her dad picked her up. In the end of the day Ichigo went to pick up her daughter from the Ishida mansion, as she got closer Ichigo saw her devilish grin form on her face that Ichigo knew so well, she was planning something, or she wanted something.

"So what is it you want?" Asked Ichigo as her daughter walked at his side.

"Wow, you know me so well." Haiti contemplated. Ichigo rolled his eyes, he waited for her to answer. The girl played with her fingers before answering...

"Can I go visit uncle Byakushi?"

"Byakuya?" Ichigo asked surprised.

Haiti nodded, Ichigo thought of her reasons, but indeed it had been a long time since they visited Byakuya.

"Hey dad can we make it a surprise and visit his division?" Haiti asked, Ichigo grind at the idea at bothering Byakuya.

"I'll tell you're Kaa-san, but I'm sure she'll say yes" he assured

AN; Thanks Akane-Arisu for the reviews, I edited the story. By the way is it still to short?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Bleach fan fiction: renjiXoc and ichiXruki

6th Division barracks

Haiti was so happy when she entered the Soul Society she jumped up excitingly. She flashed step in a hurry in to the 6th division, she had never been there and when she felt her uncle's reatsu she tackled him into a bear hug.

"I caught you uncle Byakushi." She teased

"You should stop calling me that way." Byakuya said in a non-cold voice strangely a smile appeared on Byakuya's face.

"But, Yachiru calls you that and you don't mind." Haiti pouted.

"Yes well Yachiru is Yachiru and she gives everybody nicknames." With that Haiti pouted more, but then hummed happily just by being close to her uncle.

"Uncle I met your fukataicho Renji." She said out flatly because she had this thing with her uncle that they would always be truthful with each other.

"You're curious." Byakuya noted. Haiti nodded in agreement. Until her Kaa-san and Tou-san appeared.

"Haiti you shouldn't run away like that." Ichigo scold, Rukia ignored his bickering and hugged her brother.

"How are you Nii-san?" Rukia asked.

"Fine, what is the pleasure of your visit?" asks Byakuya.

"Haiti missed you and she wanted to see you." Ichigo responds.

"I see well you missed me." He said

Haiti nodded until Haiti felt Renji's reatsu she grinned madly and was ready to go find him, but Byakuya then put her hand on her shoulder. She cocked her head at the action knowing there was a reason to it. Then came the talk about Renji. Her parents were surprised that that was the reason they came that weekend was because Haiti was curious about Renji and so they told about the whole drama about Renji. The weekend continued to the Kuchiki mansion since they didn't want to come into contact with Renji.

(Kuchiki mansion)

At the Kuchiki mansion, Haiti showed of her skills to her uncle and she showed Byakuya her shikai that she finally learned. Haiti's sealed state, her zanpakuto was a short sword, but it was huge just like her father's. (AN; it looks like Haribell's sealed zanpakuto)

"Bend, Shoberuka!" (Earth mover) she screamed. Her shikai was a double scythe. Her zanpakuto was an earth type, which was quite rare.

"That's your release." Byakuya said a little surprised for not feeling that much spiritual pressure, but he wasn't going to underestimate her like he did to his father's bankai. He moved and attacked to hit a wall of earth. ( AN; it's a defensive move like Gaara from Naruto.) He stepped back to see an opening but found none, the earth seemed to surround her in a dome. He went to attack, seeing if he could bulldozer over it. He slammed in with his sealed state but there was no crack in the earth. It was strong and Byakuya was very curious, he lost his attack position and the earth crumbled.

"What happened Byakushi why don't use your shikai to see if you could beat my dome?" She tempted. Byakuya shrugged at the offer, like we'll there's nothing to loose, hope she's not as arrogant and cocky (1) like her father

" Scatter, Sembosakura," he said Haiti's dome came back to be crumbled down again, until when it did no Haiti.  
Where is she, Byakuya thought.

" Getsuga Tensho." Haiti whispered and slashed a blue crescent moon, that hit Byakuya head on.

He had some cuts and bruises but nothing major, but Haiti had none and for her she won. Byakuya had underestimated her an that was his mistake.  
She really was happy that she won, they were going to continue, but then Yachiru noticed there reatsu and she came to visit as well. Yachiru grew to be the age of a teen she had a growth sprout and she was getting taller and almost growing her woman curves, but she no longer had toddler legs, tough she still was a hyper active little kid. Kenpachi Zaraki taicho appeared also Yumichika and Ikakku, it seemed like a family reunion, just with sparing. For some reason Haiti thought a lot about Renji. She wondered for a little and then she was sitting on the entrance of the mansion when she felt Renji's reatsu she put hers down to an almost not even there. She then spots him and she grins.

AN; SEE! I put the battle scene. :D Is it better?(1) is that how you spell cocky?  
Also, I do not know what to title this chapter, any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: WELCOME BACK RENJI

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Bleach fan fiction: renjiXoc and ichiXruki

"Hey!" She calls and lands right next to him, he jumps, surprised that she snuck upon him. "Hi my name is Kurosaki Haiti." She greeted, "Your Arabai Renji fukataicho of the 6th division." She said as he had his mouth open of surprise as he wasn't going to introduce himself she would do it for him.

"Yeah." He said dumbly, Haiti only smiled and Renji couldn't help but smile as well. How come she can make me smile so easily, thought Renji.

"Well anyway thanks for saving me yesterday." She thanked

"You have Quincy powers?" he asked

"Yeah." She responded. "I'm not a good a my uncle but I'm still good." Haiti said all bubbly.

"Uruyu?" Renji asks Haiti nods.

"So you're my uncle Renji?" She asks

"Is that what they told you?"

"Well, you could've been." She looked in to his eyes like daring to prove her wrong.

"Yeah." He said dropping his smile and sighing. Renji looked at Haiti and saw an interesting person, she was bubbly and she seemed to begging threw her eyes to join her, tough he didn't know where to. He sighted again after work it seemed his legs where dragging him to the Kuchiki's like he wanted to meet her, wasn't he supposed to have this feelings when she was born but he was just being stubborn fearing getting hurt, when he has been hurting by isolating himself, he smiled.

When people saw Renji and Haiti together they couldn't believe it.

"Welcome back." Ikakku said grinning madly. Renji smiled as everybody welcomed him, what surprised him was seeing Rukia and Ichigo smiling at him, he did not aspect them to welcome him as he was an ass when they got married and more so when Haiti was born. The day Haiti was born Renji isolated himself completely, he could not take the happiness that Ichigo and Rukia where giving of.

"Welcome back." Ichigo said giving a slap in the back, Renji growled, Ichigo just grin, and Haiti as well and seeing her smile made Renji drop his scold. Renji apologies and Rukia said to forget it and screamed welcome back with a hug, Renji smiled and mostly Haiti started the talk with her bubbly self who brought the conversations with smiles and friendly bickering among the group.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: OH OH (Dramatic Music)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**Bleach fan fiction: renjiXoc and ichiXruki**

5 year time skip World of the living (Haiti's apartment)

It was Haiti's 21 birthday and she was very happy. She was humming as she got ready for college, being care free as ever.

Soul Society ( 6th squad barracks)

It was Haiti's 21 birthday and Renji was very excited, Rukia Ichigo and Byakuya where planning something big for Haiti's birthday party, but Orihime and Ulquilorra haven't gotten here an everybody was getting more anxious for them still not arriving yet.

"Where the hell could those two be?" asked Ichigo getting more impatient that he started to tap his foot impatiently.

"Ichigo, stop taping your leg like that it's making me more anxious." Rukia said.

World of the living (Haiti's apartment)

Still humming, still care free as ever when she felt a high spiritual pressure she turned around from her apartment door to scream.

Soul Society ( 6th squad barracks)

As Ichigo continued to tap his foot and annoy Rukia as hell.

World of the living (Haiti's apartment)

"Fuck," she cursed as she was slashed with a zanpakuto she raised her hand and she aimed with her cross bracelet which formed into a reatsu bow and then the unknown enemy grabbed her wrist and snapped it in half to leave it broken and useless. "Damn." she cursed again.

"So weak," a deep voice said.

Soul Society ( 6th squad barracks)

Renji was getting a tick mark on his face as Ichigo continued to tap his foot impatiently.

"Ugh I've had it Ichigo if you so much moved your leg I swear I'll cut you in half with Zabimaru," Renji threaten.

Byakuya on the background was calmly drinking his tea as now Ichigo and Renji started to bicker among themselves, when then Orihime and Ulquilorra entered out of breath.

"Kurosaki-kun." Deep gulp

"Haiti." Ulquilorra manages to say. Byakuya sets the tea cup down, ready for anything

"Haiti's gone." Orihime manages to say. Byakuya really thanked himself for putting the tea cup down or he would of spat the tea out to his sister who was sitting across from her.

AN; thanks for the reviews Akane-Arisu if you want to be my beta reader go ahead, cause I want to improve in my writing, also, your right the 8 chapters should be one, but I was writing this story on my phone and all I could write were these small parts, but I should put my chapters longer but I was rushing, because I didn't want the idea just to disappear, since I'm very forgetful. Anyways thanks, and hope you review, when I do manage to update, since I'm very, very, very slow.


End file.
